Welcome, Bella
by TheWantedHOA
Summary: It's amazing what a broken promise can do, isn't it? Time to face the consequences.


They ran through the forest as fast as they could, racing to the mountaintop. Bella was winning, it was obvious she knew, with the smile that stretched across her face. She laughed to herself, imagining her family making fun of her husband for losing to a girl. Bella ran to the right this time, a different, new path she'd never used before. She wanted to sneak up on Edward, though probably impossible, she knew it'd be good to try as she was the only one who could. Bella slowed down so when he arrived, she wouldn't be noticed. She peered around a tree as she heard him approaching. She giggled quietly, in hope her plan would work.

Suddenly, two fierce arms locked together around her waist, crushing her stomach.

"Gotcha," He said. However, the voice sounded unfamiliar. It wasn't her husband. She was about to let out a scream of help and turn around to kill the unknown, but it was too late. In one swift movement, it was over.

'Bella's' body lay motionless in the snow, her decapitated head less than a foot away.

/\

Edward arrived back at the Cullen household, laughing at his plan. He'd left Bella, as they were racing to the mountaintop. He didn't want to suffer from humiliation for the next millennium, so he surrendered before he could lose. He sat on the sofa next to his beautiful daughter Renesmee, watching her colour in.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett, Edward's brother, asked.

"I left before I could lose," Edward said, smiling.

"Daddy, don't be mean, go get Mommy," Renesmee giggled, thinking about how grouchy her mother would be. Edward got up to obey his child's orders, when a blood-curling scream shook the house. Seconds later, Alice was in the living room crying, a shocked Jasper in tow.

"I couldn't see… I would of warned… Bella," Alice cried, her eyes refusing to face Edward and Renesmee.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Esme asked, her, Carlisle and Rosalie entering the room.

"I don't…" Alice turned around to sob into her husband's shirt. Jasper rubbed her back, trying to soothe her, though he was also unable to believe it.

Edward tried to make out the blubbery mess that was Alice's mind, but nothing.

"Jasper what's happened?" He asked, becoming slightly worried.

"It's Bella… I think it's best if you come and see for yourselves." Jasper whispered. Edward picked up Renesmee and headed towards the door in a hurry, fear filling his mind.

"I'd leave Nessie if I was you…" Jasper said, but Edward didn't answer. He was already off, finding his wife.

/\

"No, no, no, no, no, mommy!" Renesmee shouted to her mother who lay on the white snow. Rosalie and Emmett sat beside Bella, eagerly trying to wake their sister-in-law.

"Bella? Can you hear me? Isabella?!" Carlisle yelled. Esme stroked Bella's hair, hoping that the girl would wake up. Alice and Jasper stood aside, still trying to erase the memory of what happened on their interrupted hunting trip.

Edward couldn't speak or move. He didn't take his eyes off his wife. The years of his life that he'd spent with her seemed to flash into his brain. His eyes flashed to her coat pocket, where a white piece of paper stuck out. His ice cold hand reached out and pulled the note out, opening it. His hands shook as he made out the words on the paper.

_It's amazing what a broken promise can do, isn't it? Time to face the consequences._

Edward handed the paper to Carlisle as he tried to think back. A moment from a brief time he'd spent in Volterra played in his head.

"Edward? Do you know what this means?" Rosalie asked.

"About 70 years ago, I was in Volterra for a short time. Aro noticed, and brought me back to the Volturi to try and convince me to join him. I told them I would in 50 years, as a joke, and they replied 'yes, or we'll kill whatever's important to you'. I'd laughed at the time, thinking they were joking… but obviously they weren't." Edward struggled to get the words out, "I've brought this upon myself,"

"No you haven't, you didn't know…" Carlisle said.

Everyone stayed silent for a long time, the only sound being Renesmee's cries as she clinged to her mother.

"Well what do we do now?" Emmett asked silently.

"Bella you can't mess with us like this," Edward said, looking at the trees.

"Edward.." Jasper started.

"Bella come on now, Renesmee needs you," Edward shouted a bit louder.

"Daddy-" Renesmee tried, her eyes rimmed with red from her crying.

"Bella don't play with us please, you're scaring me." Edward stood up and ran around, trying to find his wife that wasn't there.

"Edward she's gone." Emmett said, his voice breaking on the last word.

"No she's not, she's got to be joking," Edward laughed, still searching.

"Emmett, Rosalie, go get Jacob." Carlisle said.

"She's gone, Edward." Esme shouted to him.

"She can't be, no…" Edward's face dropped. Renesmee's lip trembled, a sign that she was going to cry again. She ran straight into Edward's arms, crying. He protectively wrapped his arms around the little girl who meant the world to him.

"I promise," Edward whispered, "I will never, _ever_, let anyone hurt you,"

"I want my mommy," Nessie cried silently. She lifted her small hand to his cheek, and played a slideshow of all the moments they'd spent together.

"Your mother loved you, she'll never stop, even now. You're her life," Edward told his daughter.

"She loves you too, daddy." Nessie said, curling against his chest.

/\

"Did they take the bait?" Aro asked Jane and Alec as they arrived.

"Indeed, master. We've brought you what you asked." Jane said, taking her place at the side of the hall.

"Ah, Bella. How wonderful of you to finally accept your fate in the Volturi." Aro opened his arms like he wanted a hug, but Bella stayed motionless at the doorway.

"Let me go home," She mumbled.

"It's amazing how you can find two people who look so much alike, and for a family to not acknowledge the difference!" Aro clapped his hands together, pleased with what he'd done.

"They'll find out. Alice will see, and she'll come save me." Bella said.

"Probably." Aro said, "But we have you now. We won't let you go as easily as you came,"

"You wait and see…" She said.

"Oh we will. Felix, get her a robe. We have a new member to welcome,"

/\

_I have no idea what I've done, I'm sorry for pretending to kill bella then making her alive oops_


End file.
